rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Attribute
Attribute Points (AP) are bonuses a player gains when they reach certain requirements, and make the player more powerful in different ways. There are three Attributes: Attack Power (ATK PWR), Defense Power (DEF PWR), and Stamina. Stamina Stamina is the attribute that allows you to quest and do certain events. The more Stamina you have at your disposal, the longer you can go without stopping (but see the section below for event questing). *Used For: Questing and Events *Restored By: Cure Water *Recovery Rate: 1 Stamina Per minute (sans Archive bonus) In the recent events, once you finish the main quest line the stamina consumption per jump becomes proportional to the total amount of stamina you have. This means that investing attribute points into Stamina above a certain amount (optimal number needs to be investigated) is extremely disadvantageous for the player, as recovery rate or event specific 30 Stamina restoration items don't scale with it. It is further aggravated because consumption is an integer number, thus even a single point increase in Stamina can at certain value reduce the number of jumps possible from full Stamina by many times that amount. Questing All quests have a Stamina usage, and this can be found on the Quest screen. When a player enters a quest, they must click on the screen to defeat enemies, and each click uses up Stamina, depending on the quest. After every 3, 4 or 5 enemies, a treasure chest will appear, and a player can continue to quest until their Stamina runs out. When Stamina runs out, the player will be offered a chance to refresh their Stamina using Cure Waters, or leaving. As long as the player has enough Stamina to kill one enemy, they are allowed to quest. However, if the player cannot perform three consecutive enemy kills from inside a quest, they will not get a card. Boss Battles consume Attack Power, not Stamina. Attack Power Attack Power is the attribute that allows you to do Boss battles, as well as Player vs Player (PvP) combat. *Used For: Boss Battles and PvP *Restored By: Holy Powder *Recovery Rate: 1 Attack Power Per minute (sans Archive bonus) Boss Battles At the end of every chapter, whether Questing or in an Event, there will be a fight with an especially powerful opponent. Attack Power is used to not only fight, but to bring a player's Fellows to assist in the fight. Each Fellow brought in this way consumes five points of Attack Power, and up to 15 Attack Power for yourself and two others. Player vs Player The main use of Attack Power is to fight other players, either for fun, profit, or rank. The more Attack Power a player has the more cards the player can use. This is shown by a card's PWR cost. The larger the PWR cost, the more Attack power is needed to attack with a card. A player can have up to five cards in combat at once, and are only limited by how much Attack Power they have. Defense Power Defense Power is the attribute that allows a player to defend themselves against attacks from other players, and is a PvP attribute. *Used For: PvP *Restored By: Holy Powder *Recovery Rate: 1 Defense Power Per minute (sans Archive bonus) PvP When a player is attacked by an opponent the Defense Power decides which cards can be used to fend off an attack. A card's PWR cost decides which can be used, much like Attack Power. Up to five cards can be deployed in defense. Attribute Gain There are three ways to gain Attribute points: #Leveling rewards 3 points per level. #Questing rewards 1 point per quest completed. #Adding Fellows rewards 5 points per Fellow added. By level 220, assuming all quests are done, and have max fellows (50 is max), one would receive: *50 fellow = 5 x 50 = 250 stats *lvl 230 = 3 x 299 = 687 stats *Quests = 1 + (5 x 32) + (6 x 36) = 377 stats *total = 1314 stats (and those 10 atk, 10 def, 10 stamina you start with) Category:Gameplay